


Going Mundane

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: The Shadowhunters are forced to try out mundane practices which unfortunately for them also includes high school, with Clary and Simon as their guides, Jace, Alec and Izzy along with Magnus will have to navigate their way through high school.





	Going Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> What if the Lightwood's send Alec, Jace and Izzy to high school with Clary and Simon? what if Magnus decides to tag along? will they be able to hide their secrets? will they cause trouble?

Maryse Lightwood's POV  
"HIGH SCHOOL!!" this was the response i expected from the loud mouthed teens, mentioning no one in particular but *cough Jace cough*. The reason we are doing this is to allow the children the chance to see what life is like from a mundane perspective. Both Clary and Simon have been to high school before but for Johnathan, Isabelle and Alexander it would be a first. I was determined to teach them some big lesson regarding humanity and humility after everything they have taught us as the older generations of Shadowhunters. These five in particular have revolutionized shadowhunting. They all left soon after they heard the news each going to their respective rooms or to see their respective partners and talk to them about the news they had just received. I know that at least one of my children's other halves will not be pleased about this recent turn of events.

Meanwhile

Magnus Bane's POV  
I was snuggled up on my couch with the love of my life, his head resting against my chest. "mom's made arrangements for us to go to a mundane high school" Alexander states out of the blue, "w-what?" i spluttered. i had only just got him there is no way i'm going to loose him to any mundane high schooler that dares to stand in my way. "she told us earlier, that's why i was late, please don't be angry with me" he fretted "be angry with you Alexander, never, i'm just a little upset sweetheart, you could meet someone whilst you're there and not want me anymore" i reply cradling his face in my hands as he looked up at me his blue eyes shining with slight fear and worry. "no i only want you i-i mean argh" he said stuttering and stumbling over his words. "you are too precious sweetheart, don't worry i'll find a way to make sure no one tries anything, do you want me to pick you up after your first day darling?"

3rd Persons POV  
All to soon the day arrived, the first day of school. The school day itself passed by relatively uneventfully aside from the gossip about the new comers and how attractive they were and how it looked as if they were literally descended from angels. Now though it came to the end of the day which meant everyone was piling into Simon's rather cramped, yellow van.

Alexander Gideon LKightwood's POV  
Girls had been staring at both Jace and i all day and it made me feel uncomfortable. I stood by the van waiting. "Alec you coming or what?" Izzy asked "I've already got a ride" i reply "awww Alec's already made some friends" Jace cooed "not exactly" i say rubbing the back of my neck as at that moment a really expensive convertible pulled up next to the old van, i had learnt not to question from where it was he procured all of these flashy objects. All the students stopped and stared at both the car and the flamboyant man in the drivers seat, who then proceeded to get out of his car and move to open the passengers door. Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary were all struggling to contain their laughter beside me, i was blushing. Girls flounced forward showing off all of their assets to the newcomer. "you ready to go angel?" he said using a term of endearment that never failed to make me blush, i was fairly confident that now my face was an even darker shade of red. "i-i guess" i choked, he then proceeded to take my bag from me and placed it into the trunk of his car. I then made to get in the car and i did but not before he had admired my assets with his hands first. "Magnus" i squeaked "sorry darling i just couldn't help myself" he chuckled, pulling me in for a kiss in front of all the nearby students which would and should have concerned me but in that moment all i was able to think about was him and how much he meant to me and i wanted to show everybody that he was mine and that i was his because he had no need to be jealous no one else was ever going to be interested in me, however there were many ladies and suitors that were interested in one Magnus Bane.


End file.
